


TAKE IT EASY TILL YOU MAKE IT ALONE

by TopherIsATribble



Category: Flaked (TV)
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopherIsATribble/pseuds/TopherIsATribble
Summary: Chip needs some kind of release from the tension in his life. Title taken from What A Scene by The Goo Goo Dolls.





	TAKE IT EASY TILL YOU MAKE IT ALONE

It’s a rare moment alone for Chip.

Ever since the things in his life started falling apart, Chip has been unable to get a reprieve. Some of it is his own fault, of course, but god, everything is just so pent up inside him and he has no idea where to go or what to do. 

He’s really trying this time to stay sober. He’s trying to not take care of anyone but himself, is really getting into the program again and following the rules. And part of that includes no romantic relationships for the first year.

And if there’s one thing Chip has used to help replace the relaxation alcohol has given him, it’s sex. But he’s not getting that now.

So, in his rare moment alone (he avoids really being alone no matter how badly he wants it sometimes; he knows that when he’s left to his own devices for too long, things fall apart) he’s frustrated: No booze, no sex, nothing. And he needs his release somehow.

He finds himself in the bathroom after a meeting. People are staying to socialize, or going home, but he can’t help it, he wants to do exactly neither of those. Instead, he locks himself in a stall, dropping his pants and sitting on the toilet.

There was nothing in particular at the meeting tonight to turn him on or make him feel like this; he just needs some kind of release. It’s hard to do at the place he’s renovating on the mattress they got together. He always feels like something will go wrong. Here, there’s still a huge chance of this backfiring, but to Chip, it feels like less of one.

His dick is so hard it hurts as he drops his boxers, too. Even though he knows it’s not true, he feels so alone in this bathroom, and he sighs at the slight relief he gets now that his dick isn’t trapped in a pair of underwear and tight jeans.

He’s silent a second to make sure he can’t hear anyone coming before he swallows and takes a deep breath in. He’s ready. His breath catches a second as his hand grasps his cock, going silent like he used to as a teenager, hoping to god no one walks in. That would make things even worse right now.

Chip bites his lip as he moves his hand slightly, the skin moving with it. A soft moan manages to escape him and he stops, holding his breath again to see if anyone heard him. No one seems to be there, so he lets the breath out and begins to move his hand a little quicker.

A few drops of precum dribble out, and Chip, remembering what he would do before he first fucked anybody, takes the opportunity to run a nimble thumb over the head of his cock, bright and flushed, to take the precum and lube himself up a bit. Another moan escapes him, but he starts to care even less.

He can feel his orgasm building as he moves his hand quicker and quicker, no time to delay, since he is in public and he’s not here to savor it, just get a release. More noise is escaping him as his mind drifts off until-

He hears a bang on the larger door to the bathroom, followed by a familiar voice. “Chip? Is that you? You okay in there?”

He groans inwardly, his hand gripping his cock tight to bring himself back to reality. “Uh, yeah, Dennis, I’m fine. Just a little too much AA coffee making me shit my brains out. You don’t want to come in here.” His voice is strained with the effort of trying not to finish himself off with Dennis right outside that door, and he hopes it sells the lie he’s telling.

“Ugh, gross, man. Way too much information. I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah. Definitely. Later.” Chip swallows and holds his breath till he hears Dennis’s footsteps pad away. Immediately, his hand is moving again, faster, faster, until-

There it is. Chip climaxes hard, eyes closing as he paints the door of the stall with his seed. His cock and balls throb with sweet relief, tinged with a little pain after not having cum for so long. His breath is ragged and almost needy, wishing he had more than just his hand to make him come to this.

It takes a moment for him to come down from the high and open his eyes, but he does, swallowing hard as he reaches for some toilet paper to wipe off the stall door. He sits a moment longer once he does wipe the door down before standing and lifting his pants, tucking himself in with a heavy sigh and adjusting so that his pants don’t irritate his already oversensitive cock. He flushes the toilet and unlocks the stall, making his way over to the sink to wash his hands and splash some water on his red face.

Once he cools down a little, he exits the bathroom, not speaking to anyone as he goes to grab his bike and ride home. On the ride, he feels a little freer; he gets more fresh air with every breath as the weight is lifted off his chest. He needed that sweet release.


End file.
